1. Field of the Invention
The technology disclosed in the present specification relates to technology for rasterizing data to create bit-mapped data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Background particulars of the technology disclosed is the present specification will be enumerated below.
(1) For example, a printer will be connected to an external device (PC, digital camera, portable media, etc.). When print data has been output from the external device, the printer rasterizes the print data to create bit-mapped data. The printer prints onto print media based upon the bit-mapped data that was created.(2) An Object (referred to as DL object in the present specification) that should be downloaded from a communication network is sometimes included in the print data. For example, JPEG format image objects may be DL objects. The address on the communication network in which a DL object is stored is included in the print data. The printer will access the address included in the print data, and download the DL object from that address. The printer will rasterize the downloaded DL object to create bit-mapped data. For example, a printer that will download and rasterize a DL object is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-91726.(3) Some printers will divide the print data into a plurality of areas (bands) and sequentially create hit-mapped data for each area. In other words, there are printers that will sequentially create bit-mapped data in band units. For example, this type of printer is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-96506.